Marketing studies/enterprise questionnaires usually fall short of their objectives because of the subjective nature of the questions. Subjects have a tendency to inaccurately interpret and over/under-analyse information due to possible pressure and time constraints; consequently concealing their impulsions and true nature. This results in statistics not being as accurate as they should.
To overcome this shortcoming the behavioral study of people has taken on an increasing level of importance for businesses. Some websites for instance now record each user's clicks and adapt their layout accordingly. This comes after realising the inefficiency of surveys which are, usually completed in haste, and rarely draw an accurate and rich enough picture of reality. Other attempts to overcome these ambiguities also have limitations.